Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical lens, especially to an optical lens with smaller volume and better image quality.
Description of the Related Art
Image-capturing devices, including but not limited to hand-held communication systems, digital cameras, digital camcorders, or sport camcorders, typically employ a lens module and an image sensor to gather light beams and turn the light beams into electrical signals of images for following image processing, storage, and transmitting.
The optical lens of an image-capturing device normally consists of several lenses. To increase competitive predominance in the market, size reduction, high image qualities, and reduced costs have been the target of product developments.
Therefore, it is in need to provide novel optical lenses having reduced sizes and good image qualities with reduced costs.